Luck of the Star
by Chandorah
Summary: Toby found one of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Star bottle caps. What will he do with it?


As the last bullet hit the ground, Toby smiled at his victory. The four dead raiders covered the sand with their blood, tainting the already ruined soil. Toby looked around as he reloaded his revolver, sighing slightly. This had been his second ambush in only a few days. Though now that he knew the Legion had pinned a bounty on his head, he figured he should be thankful that he was actually worth something.

Toby holstered his revolver, and searched the raiders for any loot. He only found little ammo and caps, nothing major. He was about to leave when something caught his eye; he looked down at one of the raiders and noticed a necklace with a bottle cap chained to it. He pulled the necklace from the dead raider, looking at it. "Sarsaparilla." He mumbled, as the bottle cap turned over, and a star was shown on the other side. "I guess it's my lucky day." He said, smiling as he placed the necklace around his neck. "Now I only need thirty-nine." He grinned.

Toby looked around, the Mojave Desert seemed warmer than it used to. He sighed, as he started to walk, heading for the Strip. He figured a drink would be appropriate, now that he had finished his contract too. As he followed the road, he looked at the star bottle cap, thinking whether or not it would be possible to gather all forty bottle caps. He was so gone in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the Powder Gangers right in front of him.

"Halt! If you want to get past, pay... Ehm... two hundred bottle caps!" one of them said, and the other laughed slightly. Toby sighed, looking at them. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled, as the Powder Ganger that had talked drew his pistol. "Two hundred caps." He mumbled, as the other one picked up a varmint rifle. Toby sighed, looking at them. "How about a fist to your head?" he said. The Powder Gangers started to laugh, and it was in that unfocused moment that Toby drew his revolver, and shot the Powder Ganger with the rifle.

He fell dead to the ground, two holes in his chest. The other looked down at his comrade, then back at Toby. "Are you afraid?" Toby asked, as the Powder Ganger's eyes were filled with fear. Toby smiled under his helmet, and shot the Powder Ganger three times in the chest, without any resistance. The man dropped to the ground, his lifeless body landed with a light thump.

"Am I lucky today?" Toby mumbled, as he searched the Powder Gangers. Bottle caps, ammo and another star bottle cap. "I guess I am." He mumbled, smiling as he stood up, and continued for the strip. It took a few hours of walk, but he made it safe and sound. He visited Gomorrah, getting a drink and watching a stripper. Toby was relaxing, until a mercenary behind him grabbed him, and pulled him along the ground and into a table.

Toby quickly rolled, dodging a punch and getting on his feet, looking at the three guys standing around him. The guests looked at them, some of them were whispering. Toby didn't hear about what, since he had to dodge the incoming attacks. He looked briefly from mercenary to mercenary, countering one of them and throwing him into the mercenary behind him. He then charged at the last mercenary that was standing, dodging the first attack and grabbing his arm, twisting it over behind his back and pressing it up to his neck, snapping it. The mercenary cried out in pain, and Toby twisted the arm around, breaking it completely. He pushed the mercenary into a table, and countered one of the other mercenaries that had made it up. He did the same to him, though instead of pushing him into a table he threw him into the mercenary that was lying on the ground with a broken arm.

Toby looked at the last mercenary, charging at him and tackling him. He threw a few punches at the mercenary's head, and stood up. He grabbed the mercenary's arm, and pulled him along the ground and into the bar desk, where he pulled him up and smashed his head into the counter several times. He let go of the mercenary, the man dropped to the ground. He looked at the bartender.

"One glass of whiskey, please." Toby mumbled. The bartender nodded, and poured it up. "six caps, sir." He mumbled. Toby nodded, pulling the necklace off and placing it on the counter, and picked up five other caps. "And for you." He said, as he placed the other bottle cap with a star on it on the counter. "Sorry for the mess." He mumbled, as he looked at the mercenaries. "Here, for the damages." He said, giving the bartender five hundred caps and emptying the glass.

He then left the casino, sighing. "That's too much luck for me." He mumbled, as he walked to the gate that lead to Freeside.


End file.
